Halloween Eve
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Kate spending her Halloween. CASKETT


**HALLOWEEN EVE**

**A/N: **Just an idea that pulled up into my head today.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, just this fanfic

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Kate Becket sighed while finishing up some paperwork, it had been a long day and she was really tired by now. Its Halloweens day 11pm and last night she had gotten a phone call from work, a couple found a body into in a yard, a front yard to be exactly  
She was asleep when her phone had gone off, she quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. She drove towards the crime scene where she got confronted with a murdered woman who was set into a rocking chair on the porch. She was just modeled there like she was a Halloween doll. They found out that the woman was murdered in her own house and not outside.

The killer made many mistakes, like left fingerprints and already having a criminal record. It didn't take long before they had the killer and had hem locked up.  
But Kate wanted the paperwork to be done before she went home. She looked around and noticed how quiet it was around her, everyone had already left home. Castle had the day off, because Alexis would come home for a day. She missed him around her at the moment. She thought back about the day to see if she had forgotten some details for the paperwork. When she saw the woman there in the chair, that awful sight she felt her stomach turn around, she quickly got up and ran towards the first trashcan she could find to empty her stomach in it.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and sighed, she never had this with a case before, at least not since college. She slowly got up and walked back towards her desk, grabbing her keys and purse ready to go home.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Kate opened the front door of the big house and she walked in, she put her coat on the peg In the hall. After that she headed towards the living room

"hi guys" she said with a smile as she saw her two favorite persons sitting in front of the TV, it looked like they were watching scream 4.  
She walked over towards the couch and sat down next to her boyfriend, his daughter on the other side of him. She bend over towards him and gave him a kiss on his lips

Alexis smiled at her dads girlfriend "hi kate" she said as she paused the movie

Richard Castle smiled at his girlfriend before returning her kiss they deepened the kiss until Alexis asked if they couldn't book a hotel room. "hi babe" castle said "we just started scream 4, are you joining us?" he noticed that she looked tired.

Kate yawned, the tiredness hitting her even more now she was sitting at home "yeah ofcourse I will join you guys, its Halloween after all" she smiled "but can I order some Chinese first? I'm really hungry and I didn't eat that much yet" she asked looking at the both of them next to her

Alexis looked at her watch "shall I order some? The regular I guess?" she asked with a smile. Kate nodded at her and Alexis stood up, heading to the kitchen.

Kate lay her head on Richards shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head "hard day huh" he said, already knowing the answer

Kate looked up at him "yeah some guy thought it would be funny to place a murdered woman in a rocking chair as Halloween doll" she said, not wanting to say more about it or even think about it more. She placed her head back onto his shoulder.

It didn't take long before the doorbell rang and Alexis came back in the living room

They all started eating some Chinese food and they continued watching the movie.  
At the moment that the killer came into the house and the young girl said hello Kate sat up straight "Yeah right, as if the killer is going to say 'hi I'm in the kitchen, want me to bring something?'" Kate said a bit annoyed by the stupid ness of the young girl.

Castle and Alexis started laughing and it didn't take long before Kate joined them.  
at that moment Kate felt like the happiest woman in the world, sitting here with her boyfriend and his daughter, holding him in her arms. She never would have thought that they would end up together since Castle always was flirting around with other woman and she was too afraid to ruin their friendship together. Alexis was great and accepted her immediately into her life and even though Alexis wasn't her daughter she had real mother feelings for this girl. She smiled

"why are you smiling like that?" castle asked her

Kate looked up at him "because I feel like the happiest woman in the world" she answered and kissed him on his lips. "ow and Castle, I think I might be pregnant"

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

alright hope you liked it, I would like to see some reviews.  
ow and I'm Dutch so my excuses if there are some grammatical mistakes

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE**


End file.
